Crashing Waves
by Spunky Kitten
Summary: Thirty sentences revolved around a troubled sea god and the girl who treated his scars.


**NOTE: I thought this pairing could be called TakeYu or Yukeru!**

**I don't own Kamigami No Asobi! Enjoy ~nya!**

* * *

#1 – Ocean  
Takeru was as unpredictable as the seas he controlled, but Yui loved the variety she saw in him as they spend the days together.

#2 – Strength  
He always believed humans were weak and fragile, but Yui constantly proved him wrong with her strength, in and out.

#3 – Weed  
It was a nickname he loved to call her, not out of condescension or disgust, but with compassion and familiarity.

#4 – Defend  
Takeru realized how hard he fell when she stared in amazement as Yui shouted at the powerful Zeus on his behalf.

#5 – Waves  
Yui screamed with joy as she was surfing for the first time after months learning from Takeru.

#6 – Pain  
She always comforted the sea god whenever the memory of losing his mother-figure in front of his eyes shot pain through his heart.

#7 – Temper  
She believed he was always so cute with that short fuse of his; his face turned red and he always denied the obvious jealous swimming in his eyes.

#8 – Nervous  
The red on his face darkened as he stood outside his crush's door with her favorite flowers and asked, "W-will you be my g-girlfriend, Y-Yui?"

#9 – Doll  
Takeru knew Yui was absolutely lovely like a vintage doll, with her porcelain skin and big brown eyes.

#10 – Fall  
After the incident at the cliff, Takeru vowed to catch Yui whenever and wherever she fell.

#11 – Trust  
Yui was the first person who ever told Takeru, "I trust you," without a single hint of doubt in her mind and voice.

#12 – Cook  
"You certainly have…interesting…taste, Takeru-san," Yui smiled to the best of her abilities while struggling to stomach down her boyfriend's failed attempt to make exotic food.

#13 – Swords  
They shared a similar interest and passion for swordsmanship to the point where they practiced with each other every single day.

#14 – Once  
Takeru was so happy he didn't back out when the once-in-a-lifetime opportunity to have love came in the form of a strong-willed human.

#15 – Prince  
He would never allow anyone, even his brother, to be Yui's prince, in a play or in reality.

#16 – Family  
As much as he believed family came first, Takeru would never give up Yui to anyone, even if it was his own brother.

#17 – Unique  
The sea god always believed the human girl was one of a kind and reminded her of that fact as he said, "Kusanagi, there's no one like you."

#18 – Laughter  
Takeru loved listening to Yui giggle; the sound that put angels' songs to shame.

#19 – Shells  
For Yui's birthday, Takeru made her a special bracelet that he used various seashells he found at the bottom of the ocean; she gave him a big kiss for it.

#20 – Whole  
As their lips connected as they sat on the hill, the two lovers felt complete.

#21 – Precious  
Yui's friends believed her prized possession was her sword, but they were shocked when she immediately answered, "Takeru."

#22 – Sacrifice  
"I'd rather give up an eye than give you up," the god declared as he held is one true love as close as possible.

#23 – Stuck  
They were always an inseparable duo, as if someone permanently glued their hands together.

#24 – Special  
Yui's heart hammered when Takeru smiled at her with that special smile made just for her.

#25 – Numerous  
The first night they shared in Yui's room, under the covers and filling the room with loud noises, was certainly not going to be the last.

#26 – Joy  
Takeru and Yui held hands and they sat under a giant willow tree and happily watched their daughter play in the flower patches close by.

#27 – Child  
"Come in and hold your child," his wife whispered and motioned him to come closer as she lovingly rocked their baby in her arms.

#28 – Silence  
The two lovers laid on the bed, wrapped in each other's arms, as the night remained quiet at the scene of their love.

#29 – Fake  
He gave her eleven real roses and one fake one, saying, "I'll love you until all twelve roses die."

#30 – Vow  
They held each other's hands as they said their vows, joining in matrimony near the sea.

* * *

**Okay! So I decided to let you guys decide which character I'm going to write about after I do Hades and Yui, which I planned out. The polls are up and the choices are here: Tsukito, Balder, Apollo.**

**Also, voting is still on for the option of Thoth and Anubis. Reaching between five and ten means they will be written!**

**Thoth: 2**

**Anubis: 1**


End file.
